Blood Elements
by ErynMichelle
Summary: l/j love/hate...I really suck at summaries, there is one inside and i have two directions in which this fic can go..Kinda AU sorta...neways...goes from 7th year to graduation and maybe a little further


b Disclaimer: I own the three elements and Rose and whatever you all cannot recognize from the books. And the plot of course.  
  
Summary: Lily/James, love/hate. Lily and James have been worst enemies through all six years at Hogwarts, even though she hangs out with some of their friends. When Lily and James have to work together, in school and in life, things start to get a little awkward..Did I mention Lily has a certain fear that was bestowed upon her as a small child?.....Better than it sounds.(I hope :D) Author: ErynMichelle Rated: R for later Chaps b  
  
"Mum! Mum! Have you seen my potions book?" Screamed a seventeen year old Lily Evans.  
  
"It's on the bar!" Her mother, Teresa Evans, replied, yelling up the stairs to her daughter. Screaming was basically their only way of communicating, at least when Lily's father, Bruce Evans, wasn't around.  
  
"Thanks Mum!" Lily yelled as she ran down the stairs in record time of her Victorian styled home.  
  
Grabbing her potions book, she ran back up the stairs and, literally, threw it into her trunk. She floated it down, with her owl, Shageria, screeching on top. "We are going to be late!" she called to her mum. As she was walking to her limo, she thought about how much she had changed over the summer. She had always thought she was ugly, but in reality she was beautiful.  
  
Guys at Hogwarts found her irresistible with her blood read hair, pale skin, and bright green eyes dancing with emotion. If she had not threatened, and proved, that she would kick their asses, even the Slytherins would be swarming around her. Over time, girls got jealous and made up many rumors about her, including that she was a veela, or spent her time brewing love potions. None of these rumors decreased her popularity with the guys, and eventually the rumors died down, but every once in a while they spring up again, though not unexpectedly.  
  
Only one person could resist her subconscious charms. James Potter, the unannounced leader of the Marauders. To him, she was an enemy; competition that needed to be crushed. 'This year Potter,' she though, 'this year will be different. This year, you are going down.' After six years of being gothic at Hogwarts, she had become bored; and got over it, and now went punk instead. Her usually heavily made up face now only had foundation with a bit of mascara and lip gloss.  
  
She sighed happily thinking of Hogwarts and wondering how everyone would react to her new look. She shook her head laughingly and broke her trance, glancing at her watch. She put her stuff in the car and ran inside to her mum, who was just about to walk through the door.  
  
"Lily, Go tell your sisters goodbye, they will not be coming along to see you off."  
  
"Yes, Mum." Lily replied.  
  
"And Dad?" She asked.  
  
"He will not be coming either; he has not gotten home yet." Her mother said, a slight tone of regret and relief entered her voice. Lily let out a breath that she had subconsciously held in.  
  
The mere thought of her father sent chills down her spine and she visibly shivered, as did her mother. Bruce was abusive, not only to his wife, but to Lily also. Perfect Petunia, as he liked to call her, had never been hit or worse, and neither had Rose, but only because Teresa locked the closet door while Rose was in there so that Bruce could not find her.  
  
She only wished that she could do the same for Lily, but even if there was another place for Lily to hide, she would not. Even though it meant pain, and possibly death, she would not let her mother face him alone. No one knew that he was abusive except for his wife and children, he made sure of that.  
  
Why her mother put up with the abusiveness, drunkenness, or his adultery, and never divorced him, Lily would never figure it out. All she knew was that men were not good for anything except to keep the population going, and she made a vow that she would never get married and put herself in her mother's position.  
  
Her dad was her reason of hatred towards almost all men. She would never trust a boy all her life, but that did not stop her from being polite to the guys that tried to be nice to her. Whenever someone asked her out, all she could see was her dad's drunken face, haunting her, and so she would always say no.  
  
"Alright, I will be right out." Lily ran inside and yelled "Bye, Petty!" to Petunia and did not really care if she heard or not, and went to the living room to see her little Five year old sister, Rose, watching The Little Mermaid.  
  
"Hey, babydoll!" Rose jumped up from the couch and ran to Lily, holding onto her as if her life depended on it, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Lily, why do you have to leave? Why do I always get left behind? I don't want to be with Petunia, i want to go with you. Can't I go with you, Lily?" The tear started to spill out of Rose's eyes, Lily could hardly stop her self from sobbing with her little sister that life was so unfair.  
  
"Honey, listen to me. I don't want to leave you, I can't leave you. But the thing is, Rose, is that I have to. Trust me, I will be back before you know it, and maybe with something special for you. Only if you are good, though, ok? You can't argue with Mum anymore, alright?"  
  
"Okay, Lily."  
  
"Promise?" With a nod from Rose, Lily kneeled down so that she was eye level with Rose.  
  
"Every night, when you go to sleep, just hug this," Lily paused, taking out a small box the size of her thumbnail and opened it, and pulled out a stuffed animal white tiger cub, and handed it to her, along with the box.  
  
"It is a white tiger, and every time you hug it, you are hugging me, and every time you have to go somewhere, you can just put it in this magic box so that you can take it with you everywhere you go, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Lily." Rose answered, looking truly happy and hugging the tiger.  
  
"But there is one thing that you have to promise me. You cannot show any one the tiger or the box, because if you do, i will be in lots and lots of trouble. Okay?" "Okay! I promise I won't. I love you so much!" She said hugging Lily once again.  
  
"I love you too, Rose, I love you too." Lily replied in a whisper, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I have to go, but I promise that I will send you lots of letters, and you can tell Mum what you want to say to me and she will write it for you and send it to me. Does that sound good?" "Thank you, Lily!"  
  
"Your welcome. Bye babydoll, I love you so much."  
  
"Bye Lily. I love you too."  
  
With one last hug Lily turned and walked swiftly to the car, hastily wiping the tears from her eyes, not wanting to ever let Rose see her cry. I will be strong, she thought, if not for myself, then for Rose.  
  
When she got to the limo, her mom was waiting. Getting back her usual façade, she laughed; convincing her mom she was fine.  
  
"Alright, alright! Let's get the show on the road!"  
  
"Well then. Shall we? Henry, Kings Cross, please."  
  
"Yes, of course madam." Henry replied.  
  
It was a short drive to Kings Cross, and as she got out and hugged her mother, smiling and nodding to Henry, she pushed her trolley through the barrier.  
  
b I know, I know, that's all I have for now..this was kind of a short chapter but I hope to update sometime within the next week..Im sorry I didn't put James in here much if at all, but I thought I had to show you more about Lily first.Most of this will be in her point of view although I will show you James's thoughts and feelings from time to time..I have a family reunion going on at my house right now, so im not sure when. I will update though!! Ok..I love you all.Please review and tell me if this looks like crap or not ok? Also, If you know any other really good h/h or l/j, tell me! My email is coolchicky24@hotmail.com , and my aim and yahoo sns are coolchicky2424..k? Don't forget to read and review!! b  
  
Love yas,  
  
ErynMichelle 


End file.
